


Passion night

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Erotico, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Writober, Writober 2020, night club
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: La musica house proveniente dall'interno di un modesto night club rimbombava nella notte. Le iridi verdi di Harry erano fisse sull'insegna al neon del locale mentre aspettava in fila di poter entrare. Quando la fila iniziò a smaltirsi e poté varcare la soglia, venne accolto dalla penombra del locale e dalla musica alta che gli faceva rimbombare la cassa toracica con i suoi bassi. Mentre sorseggiava il suo drink ghiacciato, il suo sguardo venne attratto da un uomo seduto dall'altra parte del bancone, proprio di fronte a lui. Biondo, dai tratti fini e con un'aura di eleganza che quasi stonava all'interno di quel locale caotico.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Passion night

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _Night club_

#  _** Day 22 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
 **Prompt** : _Night club_  
 **Fandom** : _Harry Potter_  
 **Rating** : _Rosso_  
  


  
La musica house proveniente dall'interno di un modesto night club rimbombava nella notte, attirando la curiosità dei passanti o le ire di chi, a quell'ora, avrebbe solo voluto dormire. Le iridi verdi di Harry erano fisse sull'insegna al neon del locale mentre aspettava in fila di poter entrare, accalcato contro un gruppo di ragazzini esaltati. Un imponete buttafuori li osservava con aria vigile, pronto a sedare qualunque rissa prendendo a calci in culo il primo agitatore. Quando la fila iniziò a smaltirsi e poté varcare la soglia, Harry venne accolto dalla penombra del locale e dalla musica alta che gli faceva rimbombare la cassa toracica con i suoi bassi.

Le luci stroboscopiche illuminavano a intermittenza la pista da ballo posta al centro della sala, presa d'assalto da un mare di gente che si muoveva al ritmo della musica proposta dal DJ. Anche al bar – ben fornito con ogni tipo di alcolico – un capannello di persone si accalcava per ordinare un cocktail prima di buttarsi in mezzo alla folla per ballare. Harry guardò quella confusione e si sentì invadere da quel ritmo travolgente. Sorrise e, prima di scendere in pista, si avviò al bancone del bar facendosi spazio tra i ragazzi che aspettavano la loro ordinazione. Riuscì a fare breccia in quel muro umano e a raggiungere uno sgabello che si era appena liberato.

«Ciao, amico!» Lo salutò il barista appena lo vide, alzando la voce per farsi sentire.

«Ciao, Ron! Come sta andando la serata?» Gli chiese sorridendo.

Andava in quel locale praticamente tutte le sere, alla ricerca di un momento di distrazione dal lavoro asfissiante e dalla sua monotona vita, e aveva fatto la conoscenza di quel simpatico barista dai capelli rossi che ormai lo considerava un amico più che un cliente abituale.

«Oh, come sempre. Tanta confusione e cocktail da preparare. A proposito, il solito?» Disse mentre asciugava un bicchiere di vetro alto e glielo poggiava davanti.

Harry annuì e, nel giro di pochi attimi, Ron gli preparò un ottimo Caipiroska. A parte per la musica suonata dal vivo ogni sera da famosi DJ, quel night club era molto famoso anche per i cocktail superbi preparati proprio dal barista.

Mentre sorseggiava il suo drink ghiacciato, lo sguardo di Harry venne attratto da un uomo seduto dall'altra parte del bancone, proprio di fronte a lui. Biondo, dai tratti fini e con un'aura di eleganza che quasi stonava all'interno di quel locale caotico. Lo vide sorseggiare lentamente il suo cocktail portando la cannuccia alle labbra e sorridere per qualcosa che l'uomo di colore seduto vicino a lui gli aveva detto a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio. Rimase come incantato a guardarlo finché, improvvisamente, il biondo alzò gli occhi dal suo bicchiere e incrociò quello sguardo che non riusciva a staccarsi dalla sua figura. Il cuore di Harry fece una capriola all'indietro: quell'uomo era decisamente il più bello che avesse mai incontrato in vita sua. E lui, di uomini, ne aveva conosciuti tanti, soprattutto in quel locale.

L'uomo lo guardò con aria curiosa alcuni attimi, poi disse qualcosa all'uomo seduto al suo fianco e si alzò, perdendosi tra la folla danzante. Harry lo cercò con gli occhi, deluso per come erano andate le cose. Magari l'aveva indisposto con il suo sguardo insistente e aveva deciso di andarsene, oppure non era interessato a conoscere gente nuova o, ancora, era sceso in pista perché qualcun altro lo stava aspettando. Quelli erano i pensieri che ronzavano nella testa del moro mentre riportava l'attenzione al Caipiroska che aveva appena assaggiato. Stava già pensando di andare via anche lui, ormai sgonfiato di ogni aspettativa e voglia di divertirsi, quando qualcuno prese posto vicino a lui e attirò la sua attenzione.

«Ciao.» Si sentì dire contro l'orecchio sinistro da una voce suadente.

Harry soppesò per un momento l'idea di troncare sul nascere l'approccio di quell'uomo, ma poi decise di stare al gioco e provare a distrarsi, anche se la sua mente era ancora fissa sul biondo che aveva visto prima. Quando si girò per ricambiare il saluto, quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva nel trovarsi davanti il viso dai tratti eleganti di quell'uomo che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Il biondo ridacchiò di fronte a quella reazione, quasi con aria compiaciuta. Sapeva di fare un certo effetto su uomini e donne e non nascondeva il fatto che gli facesse piacere tutto ciò.

«C-ciao.» Rispose Harry dopo essersi ripreso

«Ho notato che mi guardavi, poco fa.» Disse con sincerità il biondo.

Quella constatazione fece arrossire Harry che si ritrovò a ringraziare la presenza delle luci stroboscopiche che avrebbero mascherato il suo imbarazzo. Di solito era spavaldo e sicuro di sé e non si faceva problemi nel rimorchiare qualcuno, ma quell'uomo era riuscito a farlo sentire come uno scolaretto alle prese con la prima cotta.

«Ti sbagli, stavo guardando il cocktail che stavi bevendo.» Rispose allora, optando per un comportamento disinteressato, cercando di negare l'evidenza.

Il biondo rise davvero di gusto. Quell'uomo si stava rivelando davvero interessante e si trovò a pensare che aveva fatto bene ad avvicinarsi a lui.

« _Sex on the Beach_.» Disse guardando Harry con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra, facendo finta di credere alle sue parole. «Stavo bevendo un "Sex on the Beach". E tu, invece, cosa stai bevendo?» Chiese per poi prendere il bicchiere del moro e portare la cannuccia alla bocca per assaggiarne il contenuto.

Quel gesto intraprendente infiammò ogni cellula del corpo di Harry. Non si conoscevano, eppure l'altro non aveva avuto problemi nel poggiare le labbra dove pochi attimi prima vi erano le sue. Chissà se si sarebbe fatto baciare con altrettanta facilità. Aveva proprio voglia di assaporare quelle linee sottili, di conoscerne la morbidezza.

« _Caipiroska_.» Rispose continuando a guardare quasi in trance la cannuccia persa tra le labbra del biondo.

«Quasi me l'aspettavo. Hai la faccia di uno che predilige le cose forti e aspre a quelle dolci.» Disse il biondo restituendogli il bicchiere.  
«Comunque, mi chiamo Draco.» Concluse tornando a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Dopo avergli dato praticamente un bacio indiretto gli sembrava doveroso presentarsi.

«Io sono Harry.» Si presentò a sua volta il moro, sorridendo.  
Stavolta toccò a Draco restare incantato di fronte a quel sorriso. Aveva avuto modo di constatare da vicino la bellezza quasi selvaggia di Harry, con quei capelli mori indomati e la lieve barba curata, ma vederlo sorridere gli fece davvero un certo effetto.

«Allora, Harry, sei qui solo per bere o ti va di scendere in pista a ballare?» Chiese il biondo continuando a deliziare l'altro con la sua intraprendenza.

«Sono qui anche per ballare.» Rispose per poi finire il suo drink, salutare Ron con un cenno e alzarsi. «Andiamo?»

Draco lasciò lo sgabello del bancone e precedette il moro andando verso la pista da ballo che era sempre più affollata. Harry lo seguì in silenzio, trovandosi più volte a stringergli la mano per non perderlo nella calca. Aveva le mani gelide, Draco, ma perfettamente lisce.  
Si portarono quasi al centro del locale, circondati dai corpi sudati che si muovevano a ritmo di musica, e iniziarono anche loro a ballare. Draco si lasciò trasportare dai bassi che sentiva vibrare fin dentro la cassa toracica, mentre Harry lo seguiva senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso. I capelli biondi si spostavano ribelli ogni volta che l'uomo muoveva la testa e la camicia bianca che portava iniziava ad aderirgli addosso sempre di più. Ballarono uno di fronte all'altro per diverso tempo, poi Draco si girò di spalle per allontanare un tizio che aveva iniziato a strusciarsi su di lui in modo lascivo. Harry fu tentato dall'intervenire, ma vide l'altro risolvere la questione senza bisogno di alcun aiuto. Sapeva davvero il fatto suo.

Mentre il biondo tornava a girarsi verso di lui, la musica cambiò e la folla iniziò a ballare con più foga facendoli finire così appiccicati l'uno sull'altro da impedire ogni movimento. Così Draco si era trovato schiacciato a Harry, con le spalle poggiate contro il suo petto ampio. Il moro rimase immobile, non sapendo esattamente cosa fare. Sentiva il corpo caldo dell'altro uomo aderire al suo quasi totalmente, cosa che lo stava mettendo in seria difficoltà. Aveva i fianchi del biondo a stretto contatto col suo bacino e non sapeva quanto sarebbe stato capace di trattenersi. Draco non gli era stato indifferente dato che l'aveva attratto sin da subito e averlo così vicino lo stava facendo andare fuori di testa un po' alla volta.

La situazione non migliorò, anzi diventò ancora più complicata quando Draco iniziò a muovere quei fianchi tornando a seguire la musica. Harry sentiva i glutei dell'altro strusciare appena contro il suo bacino, cosa che stava inevitabilmente svegliando la sua intimità all'interno dei pantaloni aderenti che indossava. Cercando di non ballare troppo attaccato al corpo del biondo, Harry cominciò a muoversi impacciato nella speranza che Draco non notasse l'ormai evidente rigonfiamento. Andando contro ogni sua aspettativa, il ragazzo che si muoveva davanti a lui portò un braccio a circondargli il collo e se lo tirò più vicino. Harry si trovò a poggiare la mani su quei fianchi stretti e a seguirne inevitabilmente le movenze provocatorie. Ormai gli era chiaro che l'altro lo stesse facendo apposta, per provocarlo.

Arrivati a quel punto, il moro decise di non trattenersi più e, afferrando con più decisione la stoffa della camicia di Draco, portò quella che ormai era un'erezione sveglia e pulsante a stretto contatto con i suoi glutei. Non poté vederlo, ma un sorriso soddisfatto affiorò sulle labbra del biondo. Ballarono in quel modo per minuti interi, l'uno sull'altro, accaldati e affannati, cosa che stava facendo aumentare in loro quell'eccitazione che non poteva più essere celata.

«Draco, _vuoi farmi impazzire_?» Chiese Harry con voce roca direttamente contro l'orecchio dell'uomo che aveva tra le braccia.

Draco non rispose, ma lo prese per mano e lo trascinò via dalla pista, spintonando quelli che ancora ballavano freneticamente. Era finito il tempo dei giochetti, adesso aveva voglia di divertirsi davvero. Lo portò a passo spedito in direzione dei bagni, si accertò che non vi fosse nessuno nella zona dei lavandini e lo spinse dentro uno dei cubicoli vuoti. Si guardarono negli occhi riuscendo, finalmente, a carpire i colori delle iridi che ora erano rese languide dal piacere. Si persero uno nell'altro: verde nel grigio e grigio nel verde.

Fu Harry a fare la prima mossa. Afferrò Draco per le spalle, lo spinse contro il muro di quel piccolo bagno e si fiondò letteralmente sulle sue labbra schiuse. Aveva immaginato il loro sapore per tutta la serata e quasi non riusciva a crederci di aver avuto il privilegio di assaggiarle. Si baciarono con foga, facendo scontrare le loro lingue per un contatto maggiore, più profondo. Il biondo affondò le dita in quella chioma ribelle, beandosi dei sospiri che l'altro si lasciava sfuggire ogni volta che tirava appena qualche ciocca e avvicinandosi maggiormente al suo viso. Non si faceva prendere tanto facilmente da quella passione, ma con Harry era stato diverso sin dall'inizio. Aveva acceso in lui qualcosa, come un fulmine che cade in un bosco e fa divampare un incendio.

Mentre continuavano a baciarsi, Harry portò le mani sui bottoni della camicia di Draco e lì tirò via dalle rispettive asole, rischiando di strapparne via qualcuno per la foga. Quando riuscì finalmente ad aprirla del tutto, interruppe il bacio solo per poter ammirare il petto chiaro dell'uomo che aveva davanti. Poggio entrambi i palmi sopra i pettorali, saggiandone la consistenza, per poi scendere sul ventre piatto facendo vibrare i muscoli al suo passaggio. Era una visione quasi ultraterrena: i capelli biondi arruffati, le labbra gonfie per i baci, il fiato corto e il petto che si alzava e abbassava ad ogni sospiro, il desiderio che rendeva argento liquido quelle iridi grigie.

Harry perse completamente il controllo. Si avventò su quella pelle diafana e iniziò a baciarla e morderla facendo gemere Draco. Scese fino alla cerniera dei pantaloni neri che l'altro indossava e li aprì. Con un unico colpo, li calò insieme all'intimo mettendo in mostra l'erezione pulsante del biondo. Già pregustava il suo sapore ed era pronto a farla scorrere tra le sue labbra, ma Draco lo fermò prima che potesse poggiare la lingua sul piccolo foro in cima. Lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato e un'espressione contrariata in viso, ma prima che potesse protestare per quell'interruzione, venne spinto fino a ritrovarsi seduto sul gabinetto.

«Hai un preservativo?» Gli chiese Draco con voce roca mentre gli sbottonava i pantaloni e lo privava della maglia che indossava.

Harry infilò una mano nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e tirò fuori il portafoglio. Lo aprì, afferrò un bustina argentata e la diede al biondo. Un po' gli dispiaceva andare dritto al sodo, ma non poteva negare che anche lui non vedeva l'ora di possedere quell'uomo meraviglioso.

Draco tolse il preservativo dal suo involucro protettivo e ne portò la punta tra le labbra. Abbassò l'intimo di Harry quel tanto che bastava per scoprirne l'erezione turgida e, accovacciandosi tra le sue gambe, gli mise il piccolo guanto di lattice direttamente con la bocca, calandosi su di lui fino a ingoiarlo completamente. Un gremito strozzato proruppe dalla gola del moro che non si aspettava un gesto del genere. Rischiava di venire solo perché Draco l'aveva inglobato totalmente, arrivando col naso a stuzzicargli i peli del pube. Il biondo si alzò dopo aver ammirato il suo lavoro e l'effetto che aveva avuto sul moro. Poi, si mise a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Harry, pronto a cavalcarlo senza pietà.

«Aspetta! Non voglio farti male, quindi lasciami fare una cosa.» Disse Harry fermandolo prima che potesse calarsi sul suo membro eretto.

Draco lo guardò portarsi due dita in bocca, inumidendole di saliva, per poi insinuarle tra le sue natiche, alla ricerca dell'orifizio nascosto tra esse. Trattenne a stento un sibilo di piacere quando il moro spinse le falangi dritte contro la sua prostata con l'intento di stimolarlo a sufficienza prima di continuare con l'amplesso. Quando lo ritenne pronto a sufficienza, Harry sfilò via le dita dall’apertura di Draco e lo afferrò per i fianchi mentre lo guardava impalarsi lentamente sulla sua erezione. Sospiri appagati sfuggirono al controllo di entrambi quando il biondo si calò completamente sul bacino dell’altro.

Sistemandosi meglio con le gambe e tenendosi alle spalli forti di Harry, Draco iniziò a muoversi ritmicamente strappandogli gemiti sommessi ad ogni affondo. Il moro lo guardava estasiato, beandosi di quel viso diafano stravolto dal piacere e non poté fare a meno di pensare quanto fosse bello anche perso nella lussuria. Lo afferrò con una mano da dietro la nuca e lo baciò con trasporto, cercando di andargli incontro nei movimenti. Mentre lo teneva stretto a sé, passò l’altro arto tra i loro busti e chiuse le dita sull’erezione pulsante e gocciolante di Draco, iniziando a massaggiarla allo stesso ritmo degli affondi. Il biondo gettò la testa all’indietro, esalando un lungo sospiro nel sentire quella mano ruvida strofinarlo con energia, ed Harry ne approfittò per mordergli quel pomo d’Adamo che sembrava come chiamarlo.

Il ritmo con cui Draco si muoveva sul bacino del moro si fece sempre più veloce e intenso, segno che era ormai prossimo all’orgasmo. Harry lasciò la presa dal suo sesso e passò entrambe le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi per accompagnarlo in quelle ultime spinte, cosa che gli fece cambiare lievemente angolazione. Colpì la prostata del biondo e lo fece letteralmente urlare dal piacere facendolo boccheggiare. Un ultimo affondo fece venire Draco con prepotenza contro il petto di Harry, con un lungo gemito appagato. Il moro lo seguì subito dopo, riversandosi dentro di lui per come non aveva mai fatto prima d’ora. Era stato _semplicemente_ _meraviglioso_. Con ancora il fiato corto e incastrati tra di loro, i due uomini si guardarono negli occhi per poi baciarsi nuovamente, con rinnovata foga e passione.

Quella non poteva essere semplicemente l’avventura di una notte e lo capirono entrambi quando tornarono a unirsi, ancora e ancora, tra le lenzuola del letto di Harry.  
  


**Parole** : _2655_


End file.
